lost_lands_redux_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Quests NPCs can be found in any official server Town such as Kalmarsa. They offer various rewards for doing various tasks, some of them have requirements such as quest points while others help you meet those requirements. Below is the incomplete official List of quests. The Cultist Location / NPC: The Hermit on the highest mountain in Spawn Description: Defeat 3 Cave rats and the the Cultist, both found in the cultists cave in spawn. Difficulty: Easy, this is the easiest quest, armor isn't even required. Requirements: None Help Test The World Portal System Location / NPC: Portal Engineer right by Highwind warp Description: Talk to the portal engineer in Highwind, Then in Meramar, Then at Bryn's Castle, Then at Blazetown Difficulty: Easy Requirements: None Rewards: 2 Quest Points, $2000 Tips: You have to talk to the engineers in their specific order Yogi's Picnic Basket Location / NPC: Yogi in Central Highwind Description: Explore the highway off from Yogis house to find Jamrock Park then return to Yogi with the Picnic Basket Difficulty: Easy Requirements: None Rewards: 2 Cake, 4 Cooked Chicken, $3000 Farming 101 Location / NPC: Farmer JoJo in outer Highwind Description: Deliver Several Farmed Crops To Jojo (Wheat,Potato,Carrot,Beetroot,Sweetberries and melon slices) Difficulty: Easy Requirements: none Rewards: 1 Quest Point, 10 Diamonds, $7500 Tips: You can complete this quest every day Advanced Farming Location / NPC: Farmer JoJo in outer Highwind Description: Deliver Several Farmed Meats to Jojo (Rabbit,Chicken,Mutton,PorkChop,Beef) Difficulty:Easy Requirements: Farming 101 Quest Rewards: 1 Quest Point, $10000 Tips: You can complete this quest every day Master Chef Location / NPC: Farmer JoJo in outer Highwind Description: Deliver Finished Meals To Jojo (Mushroom Stew, Cookies, Pumpkin Pie, Cakes, Golden Apples) Difficulty: Medium Requirements: Advanced Farming Rewards: 2 Quest Points, 20 Diamonds, $20000 The Hungry Fisherman Location / NPC: The Fisherman in outer Highwind Description: Difficulty: Requirements: Tips: Spider Swarms Location / NPC: Mayor Abadook in Meramar Description: Defeat 10 Super spiders in the forbidden forest for the Mayor of Meramar (Abadook) Difficulty: Medium Requirements: 10 Quest Points (Diamond armor Recommended) Tips: Spiders will trap you in webs and poison you! Watch out! Adventurers Challenge Location / NPC: The Adventurer around the waterfall in spawn Description: Difficulty: Requirements: Tips: The Blazetown Hospital Location / NPC: Nurse outside of Blazetown Hospital Description: The hospital needs ingredients to brew their healing potions! They need you to defeat 10 nearby Overworld Blazes and return to talk to the nurse. Difficulty: Medium Requirements: Iron -> Diamond armor recommended. Tips: Defeating the blazes is enough, there is no item to return to the nurse. Fire Resistance is very helpful as the blazes use lava to attack sometimes. Sophisticated Pallet Location / NPC: Duck running around Kalmarsa Description: Difficulty: Requirements: Tips: Beelieve Location / NPC: Description: Difficulty: Requirements: Tips: Advanced Challenge Location / NPC: The Adventurer around the waterfall in spawn Description: Difficulty: Requirements: Tips: Digging Dilemma Location / NPC: The Miner at the cave in Bryn's Castle Description: Help Miner Maddy get enough ores to pay Bryn and save her from being kicked out of the castle. Difficulty: Easy Requirements: 1 quest point Tips: Mine the ores without a silk touch pickaxe, iron 'ore' is needed so no smelting is required. Reward (subject to change): 5000 money, 1 quest point, Maddy's Pick.